oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Marié
"Red Queen" Charlotte Marié,, commonly referred to in the Underworld as Calypso is the of the Redbeard Pirates and the former of the Marié Pirates before it's disbandment as well a prominent in the Underworld. She is the of the , which is her birth Island, as well as the Empress of , an undersea Island hidden away in the , to protect it from the natural environment around it, and locked within the underwater mountain, Atlas. She is the maternal granddaughter of the the former Legendary Yonko , more widely known as Big Mom through one of her many children as well as a Descendant, the daughter the late Yonko , mother of Marshall D. Reed and Grandmother Of Daddy N. Static. She was also the lover of the late of the Infamous Pirate Crew , "Vampire Drazil". Appearance Marié a woman well known for her beauty and great height, she is a tall and slim yet curvaceous, exotically beautiful woman with luscious ruby red hair that has a long bang covering the sides of her face reaching well below her breasts and covers her forehead worn in a high ponytail that reaches just below her lower thighs. She has striking golden eyes, with dark, wide stilted pupils and similar to her Great-Grandfather holds a unique skin tone of a pale yet tanned complexion, that results in her skin pigment appearing as a bio luminescent pale golden bronze color which makes her appear almost as if she is glowing and is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an Siren from the legends. She also possess's slight pointed ears and sharp teeth with her canines being slightly elongated similar to fangs, And like her Grandfather is noted to hold an air of "casual elegance". Her outfit is composed of a red halter, baring her midriff, detached sleeves that extend well past her hands, and her shoulders are exposed with thick, wide, circular adornments right under them. The rest of the outfit includes a long ankle-length skirt, slitted on both sides up to the waistline, and adorned with small tassels. She also wears high heels and has a hat that is modeled after a priest's cap, save for the curved extensions on the left and right. Recently she was seen with black pearl earrings. On occasions she is noted to wear Around her neck a long black collar with frilled ends and around her upper body is a shiny black cover with a frilled bottom which is held by a ring at the center of her chest connected to two curtain like cloths that flows past her hips, leaving most of her torso and cleavage exposed. Her bottom half consists of a bikini bottom attached to another curtain centered at her front. She was first seen with long sleeves that begin on her bicep held up by a large ring that wraps around her arms until it finally reaches the base of her fingers and on the palm of her hands are large, round crystals. Personality At first glance, one can assume Marié is like most other people (albeit with more power and a greater reputation and social class than many others below her;) possessing her own unique individuality while retaining some personal quirks here and there. This is only partly true however, as while Marié does indeed have her fair share of quirks, it's these quirks that seem to make up the vast majority of who Marié is as a person. This is due to the fact that Marié appears to possess no true personality all her own, and so she lacks the same sense of individuality everyone else easily takes for granted. Despite this fact though, it is not something that is easily understood right away by those who meet her or know very little of her to begin with, as Marié has spent a good deal of her life masking her lack of true sense of self with various personality traits picked up from other people. This ability Marié has learned has come to be considered her greatest quirk, and perhaps the foundation of what little personality she truly has. As a result of all this, when not putting on an act in front of others and adopting someone else's mannerisms and behavior, Marié usually appears to be an exceptionally calm individual; almost to the point of ridiculousness. In her true default state, Marié hardly bats an eye at anything she comes across; constantly displaying an unflinching, expressionless face at all times. This is even more shocking when one stops to take into account of the absurd, fantastic and physics-defying nature of the Grand Line, and how most other people would at least show some grandiose reaction to anything they would consider "abnormal." Marié on the other hand, has yet to show any true reaction to these anomalies, which only further sets her apart from the rest of the crowd. On the flip-side however, the lack of true emotional responses has allowed Marié to take everything in around her through a logical approach, which has sharpened her mind over the years and made her a cunning, highly intelligent woman. Her intellect is most obviously seen through her natural expressionless behavior and reactions, where Marié may make educated observations or guesses regarding what she has witnessed around her. When not being open and honest with herself, be it alone or around others, Marié will typically be seen taking on the guises of several preferred personality traits she has come to call her own over the years. Of these traits seems to be some she has inherited from her mother's side of the family; with that being traits that are similar to those of legendary Hellpiean pirate, Drazil. Among Drazil's notorious repertoire of traits, Marié seems to most emulate Drazil's twisted mind and tendency for shady, suspicious behavior, as well as his sense of humor. This can lead to Marié doing any number of such things, like making deals behind other people's backs for the benefit of herself or those closest to her, or even making light-hearted jokes during some inappropriate moments, such as a life-or-death battle or after a tragedy has occurred. On top of this, Marié may even be prone to mischief when under this persona, so long as she finds something to gain out of it, even if for the sake of sheer amusement. This type of behavior can lead to such things as creating a "hall of mirrors" through the use of her barriers, simply for the sake of messing with someone's head if she so wishes. Coupled with her incredible intelligence, this particular persona of hers can be quite difficult for most people to handle, as even if Marié is caught in the middle of one of her schemes, she has enough wisdom and foresight to play dumb to try and throw others off her trail. And inversely, when not being serious, this side of Marié is perhaps most likely as close to being considered "playful" or "jovial" as she can be, as when she isn't plotting something for the benefit of herself and others, she will most likely be raising hell simply for the sake of a good time, even if she's the only one enjoying the moment. The other most prominent personality type Marié likes to take on is that of a manipulative seductress. Reasons for this can range from anywhere between trying to use others as pawns for her own gain to simply wanting to play games with people to keep herself amused. And thanks to her immense intellect, manipulation is a skill Marié is all too good at. When manipulating others, Marié seems to be able to worm her way into the heads of others and allow herself to predict what they may be thinking, feeling or attempting to do next. With this uncanny ability to read other people, Marié has shown she can lead others into following whatever master plan she may have hatched up at any given moment, or even simply use someone as a stepping stone or a scapegoat for her own goals and ambitions. This personality trait is perhaps one of Marié's most dangerous aspects of her being, as no one is entirely safe when around her, and even less so when she covets or finds herself in need of something. Only those with the greatest levels of mental and emotional control, and who are smart enough to rival Marié's head games can ever hope to resist her influence. Either to aid her in her manipulative behavior, or simply because she possesses Drazil's odd sense of humor and fun, Marié also takes on the role of a flirt whenever she pleases. This divisive trait of hers has both labeled her as either a pervert or a shameless and loose woman, and as one of the sexiest and most charming women in the world. Regardless of labels, Marié seems to enjoy emphasizing her sex appeal around others, be it through drawing attention to her body, behaving in explicitly feminine mannerisms, or even outright coming out and stating whatever arousing thought may have entered her mind. Naturally, this makes Marié exceedingly popular with lustful men (and perhaps some women) of all walks of life, who look towards her with great affection and longing. Other methods Marié has used to help her flirt with people may include seductive looks and expressions, whereupon she will stare down others with a large amount of interest in her eyes, so as to signal to them her (implied) desires. She may even enter someone's personal space and lay her hands or head on them to further advertise her flirtatious hints. These tactics, when combined with her manipulative behavior, make Marié even more exceedingly worrisome than if she were simply manipulative alone. This is because Marié is smart enough to take advantage of perhaps the most common and basic weakness nearly all living creatures possess: The desire for a significant other in their lives and to mate. By using this primal urge to her advantage, Marié can gradually charm others to her side in time, which makes manipulating them far more easy after gaining their trust and loyalty. It is perhaps for this reason why those who know of Marié's flirty and manipulative behavior often advise not dropping their guard around her, or else they may be played like pawns and broken-hearted later, if not worse off than that. Relationships Abilities and Powers History Bounty Major Battles Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Queen Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Navigator Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Female Characters